The Red Moon
by Jagana
Summary: Kyo x Shinrei POV Shinrei


_"Mon univers... Seul un ange peut l'envelopper de ses ailes blanches... Toi ? Tu l'as recouvert de ton linceul."_

Les petits flocons de neige se posèrent délicatement sur le bout de mes doigts gelés par le temps froid et humide de ce mois de décembre. Je regardais par la fenêtre les arbres qui venaient de revêtir leur manteau blanc pour une longue saison hivernale qui s'annonçait rude et meurtrière.

Malgré mes vêtements, le froid pénétra mon corps et le paralysa comme autrefois lorsque je me retrouvai devant toi, assis sur le sol de marbre blanc, attendant que tu me poignardes le coeur. Par chance, tu ne fis rien ce jour-là. Tu me regardas seulement avec de grands yeux rouges... Ces pupilles maudites par le Clan Mibu.

Lorsque les souvenirs de mon passé me revinrent en mémoire, je me rappelai seulement de mon père et des mots qu'ils avaient prononcés un jour d'automne.

- _Tu ne dois en aucun cas approcher le démon, dit-il d'une voix effrayante. La mort s'abattrait sur nous tous sans exception, ajouta-t-il._

Pourtant, malgré les ordres formels de mon père, je ne pus m'empêcher de venir te trouver dans ta cellule au bout de ce long couloir qui menait à la mort. Au fond de moi, je désirais seulement contempler encore une fois les yeux rouges qui illuminaient ton visage de démon. A cette époque, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, mais tu avais déjà la prestance d'un homme qui tenait entre ses mains le destin de tout un peuple.

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, mes yeux scrutèrent la rue déserte qui me faisait face. Rien ne bougeait aux alentours, tout était mort, dépourvu de vie et de magie, seule la neige recouvrait ce monde perdu dans les méandres de la guerre et de la barbarie.

Le sang écarlate versé par les combattants du Clan Mibu maculait la blancheur du sol où quelques traces de pas témoignaient de la présence de quelques rares survivants. Combien étaient-ils encore à se cacher et à fuir la cruauté de ce peuple maudit ?

A présent, embaumé comme un mort, dans un drap de soie blanche afin de me préserver du froid, je me remémorais les tombes se dresser devant moi, les cadavres s'amonceler dans les ruelles de la ville où la mort régnait en maître. Que pouvais-je donc bien souhaiter alors que ton existence avait cessé le jour de mes vingt-quatre ans ?

Une nuit auparavant, tu m'avais comblé de bonheur et, depuis mon enfance, je désirais te remercier de m'avoir sauver ce jour-là, le jour où j'aurais dû mourir par la main de mon père.

Je n'avais encore jamais murmuré un seul mot de remerciement à ton égard, car chaque fois que je désirais te parler, tu posais délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu faisais exprès de laisser tes yeux ouverts afin que tes pupilles rouges enflamment mon corps comme un braisier. Lors de ces instants de tendresse privilégiés, je n'avais aucune issue, j'étais sous ton emprise et tu obtenais de moi tout ce dont tu désirais.

Comment aurais-je pu avouer mes sentiments alors que nous étions si différent ? Mon âme était enchaînée par les mots en lesquels mon père croyait plus que tout. Prisonnier de mon destin, je ne rêvais plus que de me transformer en nuage et devenir, par la même occasion, un être libre qui voyagerait au gré du vent, un nuage qui danserait dans le ciel bleu azure, une goutte de pluie qui s'évaporerait dans l'air, une brise légère qui enlacerait ton corps pour l'éternité.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce où je venais de te perdre un jour seulement auparavant. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et je me souvins de la première fois où je te pris dans mes bras. Moi, je fixais intensément tes pupilles rouges comme le sang. Toi, tu dormais les yeux ouverts. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du tien, mon esprit était obnubilé par ton regard nostalgique.

A cet instant, une image de mon père décédé, comme le reste de ma famille, me revint en mémoire, je me blottis contre toi afin de calmer ma nervosité et taire ma faiblesse. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, je pris ta main froide dans la mienne et je compris... Tu venais de me quitter le jour de mon dernier anniversaire.

Dehors, la pleine lune brillait et inondait la pièce de sa lumière blanche. Je fermai une dernière fois les yeux et je me souvins simplement d'un enfant dont la lune rouge était l'emblème et la seule famille.

_Edo, la cité des anges noirs et de la peur. _

_Blessures profondes gravées dans les cœurs. _

_Clan maudit dont le sang coule sur les joues. _

_Lune rouge, tu as jeté ton courroux sur nous. _


End file.
